Wedding Bells and Alarms
by Blu Rose
Summary: Here they were, sitting next to each other at yet another wedding. It was almost like the world was trying to tell them something without forcing a bouquet and garter in their hands. (OthelloShipping Ash x Hilda oneshot.)


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own the Pokémon series. She just owns this story._

_Summary: Here they were, sitting next to each other at yet another wedding. It was almost like the world was trying to tell them something without forcing a bouquet and garter in their hands._

_Pairings: Mainly OthelloShipping (Ash x Hilda); Mentioned KalosShipping (Calem x Serena), HoennShipping (Brendan x May), AmourShipping (Ash x Serena) WhiteHatShipping (Brendan x Hilda)._

**X-X-X**

She looked good. Even while slightly inebriated and giddy from drinking what could possibly be too much alcohol, she still looked good to Ash. Not enough to rouse a fire in his heart and give a jolt to his brain, but that didn't make Serena any less attractive. Even as she danced with her new husband.

"She's so pretty, isn't she?" See? Even Hilda, who'd done nothing to get seated at the same table as him at the reception, knew how pretty the blushing bride was! Though it may've just been the mild drunkenness talking for her. "So…did ya bang her?"

Ash wound up spitting out some of the champagne he was in the middle of swallowing. It didn't attract many stares, thankfully, because all eyes were on Serena and Calem. The dark-haired man gave a weak glare at the brunette woman. "There are some things you don't talk about." He then quickly muttered, "And you know the only person I've slept with is you." To this day, they continued to play this weird game of theirs: treating their relationship like some instantaneous rush, like a Pokémon battle that was down to the wire.

"Well, it's not like I can trust your word, can I, Mr. Ketchum?" Hilda says with a goofy smile. "I mean, you _did_ go on a date with her a few years back, didn't you?"

He remembers, alright. That return to Kalos to participate in the league yet again, coming across Serena who also happened to be traveling through Kalos again. It was only one date and one kiss, and he wasn't sure _how_ it happened in the first place. But he knows it ended with Serena not feeling the same spark she had when she was a kid and knowing he didn't feel the same—he never had. "Why did I tell _you_ that? _When_ did I tell you that?"

"You were drunk at May's wedding, remember?"

"…Oh, yeah. Did you bang Brendan?" Ash spoke hopefully as crassly as Hilda had while she was drinking. She didn't spit, to his discontent, but her expression was notably uncomfortable. "…Oh, god, you did."

It would be something though, wouldn't it? For Hilda to have her own Serena whose wedding she felt uncomfortable about attending. She still remembers her encounters with Brendan—how they began with him hitting on her and ending with dates and offers of free food. It reminded the brunette woman of her relationship with Ash: something meant to be fun, not serious. But there was no apprehension or fear about actual love involved, nor did it ever go behind mere dates. "No. I didn't do anything with him. For all I know, May was his first."

"Oh." Ash wasn't sure why he felt relieved. He didn't mind that she dated other guys, just like how Hilda didn't mind him dating other women, but the thought of her sleeping with someone else seemed...unsettling. It made him uncomfortable, enough to change the subject. "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

Hilda paused in her drinking to arch an eyebrow. "What pattern?"

"Us. We keep getting put together at these wedding receptions. It's like people are trying to shove us together."

"…We have only been seated at the same table for two weddings. And that's _all_ the weddings we've been to together. You know what _I_ think?" The brunette pointed a finger at the dark-haired man, her hand swaying a bit. "You, Mr. Ketchum, have caught the wedding bug! You see people have a wedding at your age and suddenly you want one of your own!"

Ash stared in confusion. "Uh, I never said anything about wanting to get married."

Hilda's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "You didn't?"

"No… Do you—?"

"No. Do _you_?"

"No way! I mean, maybe _someday_, but seeing all _this_," Ash lazily gestured around the rented out room, "Doesn't make me wanna get married anytime soon."

"Yeah, me neither… In fact, I might just _elope_ to avoid all of this," Hilda muttered as she realized her champagne was finished.

"Why? Isn't this the sort of thing ladies dreamed about since they were little girls?"

The brunette snorted. "Honestly? I never thought about weddings as a kid. I was pretending to be a Pokémon doctor or a policeman instead of a bride in those days. And eloping means not having to dish out on swanky places like this."

The dark-haired man laughed to himself. "True. And eloping means you don't have to waste time on a honeymoon, would it?"

"I hope not. That's where the best part about being married begins."

After a few seconds, the pair shared knowing looks and began their childish giggling. Was it the champagne or were they just that immature? Probably. After whatever high got them started, Ash reached under the table and touched Hilda's knee. "Hey. It's winding down. I'm sure no one would notice if we leave."

"I think Serena would notice if her friend left."

"She won't mind, I'm sure." One person leaving early wouldn't rain on Serena's parade—even if it was the guy she had a crush on in her childhood.

"And Pikachu?"

"He'll understand." The electric mouse had to have gotten used to their habits by now, even if it was grudgingly.

"…Sure."

And so, they snuck off somewhere together to enjoy the nightlife of Lumiose City. But they somehow knew where their night out would end. In the bed of Hilda's hotel room, holding each other close, just like always. The room was quiet until the brunette woman mumbled, "Do you think we'll be single for the rest of our lives?"

Ash arched an eyebrow. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

Hilda shrugged and rubbed her bare shoulder. "I don't know… In the last three years, I have been invited to three weddings. I feel like life itself is telling me _'Don't become a spinster. Hurry up and get married.'_"

"Is it really so important?"

"Maybe? I just…want some stability eventually, I guess."

"…Then let's elope. Tonight." The woman stared at the man with wide eyes. After a few seconds of uncomfortable Hilda gave a short dry laugh that sounded almost forced. Ash's serious expression faded and he forced himself to laugh as well.

"You almost got me, huh?" Hilda spoke softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ash forced himself to a smile a bit as he sighed. "Yeah. I almost got you." So close. So very close…


End file.
